On Razor's Edge
by joriholic73
Summary: Jade has suddenly fallen for the person she'd least expect. Why won't she make her feelings know? Well thats for me to know and you to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people of the internet. This is my first fic ever so please be sparing with any snide comments. This takes place briefly after the episode "**_Jade and Tori's Play Date"_** Anyways… on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Victorious or any of its characters. They are all owned by Nickelodeon. **(_long depressed sigh_)

Chapter 1

Vega. Vega, Vega, Vega. Of all the people it could've been why did I have to fall for her? It could've been Cat, or Andre, or even UGH Robbie. But no had to be Vega. With her beautiful flowing brown hair, her flawless tanned skin, and that voice that sounds like a siren's song. But she'd never feel the same way about me. Me with my tangled messy hair, and my skin as pale as a ghost.

This never would've happened if Sikowitz hadn't had the _brilliant_ idea to send us on that stupid date. But that's not the real reason I won't tell her. I'm Jade West and I'm tough as nails. But she's Tori Vega and she's definitely not. She could probably handle most of my baggage. My near non-existent parents, my anger issues, hell even my collection of dead things.

But…..then there's the worst part. The razor hidden under my pillow. At first it was because of Beck. We broke up and it hurt and the only thing that would take that pain away was a different one. It lasted maybe a week and then I was over it. But then she came in.

No matter what I did or where I was she was there. Creeping her way into my thoughts.

I'm trying to take a math test and she's there.

I'm trying to memorize lines and she's THERE!

I'm trying to go to sleep AND SHE'S THERE!

Every second of every day she's all I think about day in day out. Tori, ToRI, TORI!

It's my only escape. The cool blade against my skin, the sting of pain shooting through my wrist. But when I fell it she's gone. I'm at peace no matter how briefly. But it subsides, and she comes back. So I do it again, and again, and again. Until she stays away, and I can slip into the land of dreams

_To be continued….._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the positive reviews from G1GGL3Z1957 and Supremah-SBNN and thanks to my lil sis crabsareamazing14 for the ad in her story "Since You've Been Gone". It's actually an awesome story if you like mystery or Tandre. Sorry for taking so long to update I've been busy with school and such along with being harassed about writing my ideas on my arms so I don't lose them. Anyway enough about my problems on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious (**_another long depressed sigh_**) but I do however own a rabbit.**

_Tori's POV_

"Ahhhhhhhhh, Jade" I think to myself. Why did you have to break up with Beck now? After so long I finally pound my feelings for you down into the depths of my mind, and except that it would never happen in a million years, and that you hate me to your very soul.

Then you break up with him and it all comes right back up. Why couldn't you wait for me to find someone else.

Maybe Cat, or Andre, or hell even UGH Robbie. But no you had to choose know.

If only you could show me some sign, some little indication that you have some feeling for me other than bitter hate. A smile, a hug, a_ kiss_.

"Tooooooriiiiii!" I hear Trina yell through the door.

"Who is it." I say like Otter in Animal House

"You know damn well who it is!"

"Sorry I'm doing the dishes" I say with a smirck

"Tori if you don't open this door right now I will show you what thrity bucks worth of karate can do!"

I open my door "What do you and your pink polka dot belt want waz bag." Yeah I know it's mean but shes TRINA so it's okay.

"Your phone has been going off for like tweny minutes. You've gotten like five texts from that hot goth chick. Doesn't she hate you or something." Said by my recently revealed to be bi sister.

"Yeah she does, so." OMG why is Jade texting me. ME of all people. I start thinking about her and then she texts me.

"Well here's your phone clump nugget." She says with a hint of annoyance.

I open my phone and read the first text "_Vega, get over here know –J"_ What does Jade want with me I think without even bothering to wonder how she got a hold of my number.

I read the next one _"Vega where are you-J"_ OMG she really wants to see me.

I fly down stairs to my car nearly tripping five times. I hop in the car and speed of towards Jades house not knowing what could possibly await me upon my arrival.

_To Be Continued….._

**What will await Tori upon arrival at Jade's house. Well your guess is as good as mine cause I haven't decided yet. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay new chapter. Starting tomorrow I've got a 3 day weekend and a bunch of ideas I've had stewing in my brain for the past week so expect a few updates. I spent all day today wondering bloody or horny jade? How should I do it? Then after being questioned why I had the phrase bloody or horny? scrawled across my arm by about thirty people including 3 teachers (not easy to explain) I decided. What did I decide? Well read and find out. Seriously why would I tell you that would just make this story a big waste of time. I'd better start writing before I begin to ramble. Or should i?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious **_(I'm not even gonna bother with____the__sigh)_** but I do own a sandwich**

_Jade's POV_

Eight.

That makes eight texts.

Two more and I do it. I cut until I can't cut anymore. If she's not here by then I have my proof. Proof that she doesn't feel anything for me and never will.

I'm standing here. The blade hovering just above my wrist. I wait either for that door to swing open or for the cool steel to pierce my skin. Either way I am content.

Nine.

One more Tori. You have one more chance to save me. One more chance to take me in your arms and say it's all gonna be okay. One more chance to say that I'm yours and that you'll never let me go.

_Tori's POV_

That's the ninth text Jade's sent me. Why does she keep texting me if she knows I'm coming over.

Whatever reason she wants me there I don't care. I'm just gonna pull myself together and tell her how I feel.

I know she's just gonna laugh in my face or make some snide remark or something like that. But I don't care. Once my feelings are out there maybe they can finally be put to rest and I can move on with my life.

My phone beeps. Jeez that's the tenth text why doesn't she just give me a second.

_Jade's POV_

That's it, that's ten. Ten chances Tori. Ten chances and you didn't save me.

I grab the razor and go down stairs to my room. I take a minute to take in one last look. The black walls that make it look like it goes on forever, the star stickers on the ceiling so I can sleep under the stars inside and out. I slowly move towards my bathroom razor in hand.

I slowly role up my sleeve. I cut slowly at first allowing myself to get used to the pain. Then it gets faster after about seven cuts or so I've lost so much blood I can't hold myself up anymore. I slowly slide down the wall.

Then I hear the front door open and I hear a faint voice "Jade, Jade where are you?"

No not now not like this. I hear the sound of bare feet padding down the stairs. Of course she's still as polite as always, leaving her shoes by the door.

"Jade are you in hear?" she calls from my room. I can't make a sound. I can't let her see me like this. I slowly turn from the door as I hear it open feeling fainter by the second.

I hear a high pitched scream and then everything goes black.

_To be continued…. Maybe_

**Well this may be the end. Or maybe it won't be. I haven't really decided yet. Or will I? I'll see what the reviews say. Or maybe I won't. Or maybe I'll just change this to a story about a talking pug named Ricardo going on wacky adventures. Or maybe I won't. Who's to say?**


	4. Chapter 4

**WAZ UP! Yeah it's chapter 4. I was always gonna continue. One thing to expect from my stories is no bad endings. EVER! I hate bad endings. Sorry for taking so long to update, spent most of my weekend either out, sick, or unconscious (I don't know if I spelled that correctly or not so no snide remarks). And know….the story.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Victorious **_(SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGHHHH)_

**Anyone else want some toast.**

_Jade's POV_

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep_

Ugh, where the hell am I, and what's that beeping noise.

I feel really weak…wait a minute why am I alive. I should be dead. What the fuck happened after I blacked out.

I finally manage to open my eyes and I'm suddenly blinded with light causing me to wince in pain.

I hear what sounds like a body shifting next to me and turn my head to the side.

After the light stops blinding me I see a sleeping, brown haired, tan figure. Asleep in the chair next to me. I try to lift my arm up to brush the hair covering its face when suddenly a sevier pain shoots through my arm.

I look and see my arm bandaged up and a tube connected to my arm. Finally looking around I realize I'm in a hospital. Why am I in a fucking hospital? I should be fucking dead.

Suddenly I hear a faint moan next to me. _"mmmmmhhhh Jade."_

What the fuck? Did this chick just moan my name in her sleep? Okay I gotta know who this is.

I reach over with my non tubed arm and brush some hair away _"GASP" _why the fuck is Tori asleep in my hospital room.

By the look of her hair and clothes she's been hear all night. Why would she stay with me in this jank hospital room all night. Wait a minute, why do her eyes look puffy?

Was she crying? Why would she cry for me. Wait she was in my bathroom just before I passed out. Did she call 911? I notice her hands are stained red. Did she try to stop the bleeding, or try to wake me up?

Why would she try t help me if she hates me. Or does she hate me? Does she actually care. I knew she was caring but I didn't think she was caring enough to get drenched in a few gallons of my fucking blood.

Does she actually care for me? Does she feel the same way? No, Jade you can't think that it'll just get your hopes up again and she'll come flooding back and you'll just be in the same position you're in now.

"Jade?"

Fuck, must've been mumbling my thoughts again. How could I have been stupid to wake her up.

"Jade it's okay that you woke me. I've gotta tell you something anyway."

She said that last part kind a nervesly.

"Jade first are you all right?" She says sounding generally concerned.

"Yeah I think so. Just a paper cut, no biggie." I say jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"Jade that's more than a paper cut. If I hadn't called an ambulance and used my coat to stop the bleeding you'd be dead right now." Shit that didn't work. May as well just let her say what needs to be said. " Well Vega, you got something to say to me or not." I say with my usual snarky tone.

"Um, y-yeah I uh I just need, I need to tell you….." Hear it comes.

"Jade I….."

_To Be Continued…._

**HAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger, not really it's kind a obvious what she's gonna say but I just feel like a cliffhanger right now. I'll try to put up a few more chapters if I have the time (fucking school projects) but I promise at least three more updates by Saturday. Don't know what order though. They could all be tomorrow they might be one a day. Depends on how much my teachers piss me off this week and if my sis crabsareamazing14 lets me on the friggin computer. Review plz it's like a little present for my ego.**


	5. Chapter 5

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CHAPTER 5! I feel confident about this chapter. I've gotten so many ideas today I had to write on both sides of my arm and hand. I've got my creative juices flowing and my writers block is gone so let's see where this chapter leads. Alonzie**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own victorious. **_(DAMN YOU DAN SCHNIEDER)_

**I still want toast**

_Tori's POV_

Oh my god I can't believe I just said that to Jade. Why did I have to open my big mouth. I could've lived my life blissfully watching her from afar but no I had to tell her everything.

I had to tell her about the notebooks full of songs about how beautiful she is, and the dozens of poems about her creamy white skin clashing with her raven locks.

I even could've dealt with rejection as long as she gave me some response of some kind.

_Flashback_

" _Jade I….." I can't bear to say it I know she doesn't feel the same way._

"_You what Vega? Stop babeling like an idiot and spit it out already." And there's the snarky attitude of hers that I love so much. Mmmmm so hot._

"_I love you." And then the flood gates open and the secrets come pouring out. The songs, the poems, how I have Mrs. Tori West scrawled across all of my notebooks. (Cheesey I know)._

_I wait for some sort of response but she says nothing. She just sits there staring at me mouth wide open. No emotion on her face no movement whatsoever other than the rise and fall of her chest as she breathes._

_We sit there staring at each other for about five minutes when I just can't take it anymore. " I'm so sorry Jade it's just after seeing you like that I couldn't…. I couldn't keep my feelings inside and…" "I'm so sorry"_

_Present Time_

Then I fled from the room balling my eyes out.

After I finally managed to stop crying I got into my car that still had Jade's blood all over the back seat. I drive for about ten minutes before I get to my house. My mom is there waiting for me when I get to the door.

"Sweety what's wrong? You look like you've been crying. Do you wanna talk about it?" That's the thing about my mom she's always so caring. "No, hey where's Trina?" Normally around now she'd be heading out to o clubbing with friends.

"Oh she's grounded. I caught her having sex with the gardener up in her room. Needles to say that disgusting Juanita girl won't be getting another job any time soon." Always caring except when it comes to this subject. My mom is extremely homophobic. I don't know why but anytime she sees homosexuals on TV or in movies she just freaks out.

Which is precisely why I'm not going to talk to her about me spilling my guts out to Jade and telling her I love her. I've had enough to cry about today and I don't need her freaking out at me on top of it.

I don't know what to do. I need to get this off my chest but who do I turn to. If I tell mom I'll be grounded for life and I can't tell Jade. None of my friends would understand they'd probably just laugh at me or something. Wait a minute, who better to talk about this stuff then someone in the same position. I never thought I'd hear myself say this but I need to talk to Trina.

I creep down the hall to Trina's room as quietly as I can not wanting mom to come up and freak out about my predicament. I knock gently and this is the first thing I hear. "GO AWAY MOM I AM NOT TALKING TO YOU EVER AGAIN!" there's a hint of crying in her voice. "Will you keep it down it's me. I need to talk to you and I don't want mom freaking out on me. "Fine come in." She says with a touch of annoyance in her voice.

"What do you want." I see her mascara running down her cheeks and see I was right about the crying. " I have a bit of a problem and your kinda the only person I can talk to about it."

"What are you cutting yourself or something?" I laugh a little inside at the irony of that comment. "No it's way worse. It's about Jade." She looks at me quizzically for a second then I can't believe what she says. "Let me guess. You have feelings for her and you didn't know what to do because she was dating Beck then just as you finally got over her they broke up and all those feelings came right back up? Something in that general area?" I don't know what to say so I just nod my head.

"It looks like you've been crying." I had no idea Trina of all people was so perceptive. "Yeah that's because of what happened at the hospital." I don't know what she's gonna say next and I don't know what else there is to sat. "Did you tell her how you fell and she rejected you?" "Worse, I told her everything. The songs, the poems, the notebooks. Then she didn't even say anything. We just stared at each other for a few minutes then I babbled like an idiot and ran out."

"So you're upset and she didn't even reject you. Well then you need to go see her and give her a chance to reject you or not. If you don't face her then you spend the rest of your life wondering what could have been." How does she know all of this? "I know what you're thinking. How does she know all of this right?" Damn she's good. "Well the truth is almost made the same mistake with Juanita, and she's not just our gardener. She's also my girlfriend."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Trina almost made the same mistake as me. I've gotta go find Jade and get her answer. I don't wanna live my life wondering. I get up of the bed thank Trina for her help and I'm out the door.

Just as I reach the stairs the doorbell rings. I get to the door and there in the door way stands Jade tears streaming down her face. "Jade what are you doi…" I'm suddenly stopped by Jade pressing her lips to mine. For a second I'm just standing there with her kissing not moving out of shock. Then when my brain finally registers what's happening I rap my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me and kiss her back. We stay like that for what feels like hours. I don't want it to end but I need to breath. I break the kiss. I can still feel her lips on mine. The after a few seconds I finally speak. "Jade does this mean…" She puts her finger to my mouth signaling me to be quiet. "Yes it does. I've felt the same way for a while now. I love you Tori Vega."

"And I love you Jade West." She kisses me again and my hearts beating so fast I'm afraid it'll burst from my chest.

We stay that way until we need air again. Then we just stand there looking into each other's eyes. I don't know what this means for my life but I don't really care, because right now I have this. I have her, Jade, My Jade, and that is all that really matters.

_To Be Continued…_

**Yes I know it's longer then my other chapters but this is how long I intend on them being. Also I know it's strange to have Tori's mom be the homophobe but wait until you find out about Jade's mom. Review plz or else. Or else what? I don't really know. Also I'm probably gonna do a Monster High story after this one and I can't decide between it being Frankie/Abbey or Toralai/Draculaura. Let me know what you think and I'll see what I can do.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I finally got chapter six up. Stupid writer's block. Finally got my monster high story up too. Take that society. (Or not, when it comes to society I couldn't care less).**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Victorious **_(why do I even bother) _I do however own Jessica, Juanita, and any other brain children who will appear in the story.

_Jade's POV_

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, this has been the greatest weekend of my life. Sure I was in the hospital for most of it but it all worked out in the end.

I had to leave Tori's house immediately after our make out session because her mom walked in and apparently she's extremely homophobic. Thankfully when I got home that problem went away. My mom unlike Tori's is extremely excepting since she's a lesbian herself.

She was in the living room watching TV with her new girlfriend Jessica. They both greeted me warmly when I entered the door. Mom must've noticed the gigantic grin on my face because the second I closed the door she was right behind me with an ecstatic look in her eye.

"Soooooooo, how did it go?" "Ohhh you know, She opened the door and tried to ask me what I was doing there, I stopped her with a kiss and told her I loved her, she said she loved me too, and we made out until her homophobic mom almost caught us."

"Well that seems like fun, except for that last part." Always so cool and collected. She never judges me for how I act, or how anyone acts really. She just accepts and moves on.

I think it's because of the ridicule she went through after she left my dad for a woman. The whole town was out to get her. But she persevered, and she managed to finally find happiness with Jess.

My phone rings. It's a text from Tori. "_Do you wanna go out tomorrow?-T_"

Gotta love her readiness to just jump into this head on "_Sure where?-J_"

"_You'll see, just be at my place around 7-T_" Crap tomorrow's Monday. We've got school. "_What about school tomorrow-J_" Damn she's quick she texted me back in nothing flat. "_Some waz bags from Sandiego named Drake and Josh crashed a car through the wall. We get the week off.-T_" And the luck just keeps on comin.

"_KK see you then;)-J_" We text back and forth before I descend the stairs to my lair. I throw my clothes on the floor and step in the shower. The warm water feels good against my skin, that is until the water hits my wrist and pain shoots though my body.

Fuck I was feeling so relaxed I forgot about my cuts. I jump out of the shower and dry off with one of my blood red towels. Wait a minute I don't have any blood read towels. Crap mom must've tried mopping up the blood with a towel and forgot about it. I jump back in the shower getting the blood stains off of my body making sure to avoid my wrist as much as possible.

When I finally get out I change into a pair of black short shorts and a grey wife beater. Ha I always thought that was a funny name for a shirt. Makes you wonder how many people actually beat their wives while wearing these things. I wonder how it would be if Tori were my wife. Would she stay home and cook and clean while I worked? Would we have kids, and if we did how many? Whoa getting ahead of myself there. Can't just expect her to get down and propose before the first date. Who would propose? Damn gotta get this off my mind so I can relax for tomorrow. I put some music on and drift off to sleep.

_To Be Continued…_

**I know it's kind a short but it's getting late and I need to sleep. I'll try to get another chapter or two up over the weekend. Review plz.**


	7. Chapter 7

**First just let me say that I am deeply sorry for taking so long to update. I have been saddled with too many school projects too fast and severe writers block and unless I am dead, kidnapped or worse I will not do it again without proper notification first. But I'm back and got new inspiration and hope to crank out a chapter every day or two. On with the story. (Also, anybody notice my Drake and Josh reference.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious nor do I own its characters.** (Damn you Schneider, DAMN YOUUUUUUUUUU) Always be over dramatic. I do however own my characters Juanita, and Jessica who will reappear later on but not now.

_Tori's POV_

Today is gonna be great I've got the whole thing planned out. First were gonna have a picnic in the park but stay away from the pond because it's duck season (God she hates ducks.), then we're gonna go to the mall avoiding Victoria's Secret due to everyone there using the word panties and because they're having a sale on bra's that hook in the front (Why she hates these I have no idea I'll have to ask her about that someday), and then we'll end the day with romantic swim under the stars(Gotta but a new bathing suit at the mall. The one I have now is yellow).

Jade got to my house around seven. Thankfully only Trina was up because Jade pulled me into a passionate make out session as soon as I opened the door. I tried to come up for air on several occasions but Jade just pulled me right back in while Trina just sat in the kitchen with smirk on her face that I have got to get her back for later. I'll just wait until Juanita sneaks in again like she did last night. Looks like moms idea of sound proofing Trina's room after she got her last cold.

Anyway I finally managed to pry Jade off of me long enough to get a word in edge wise. "Hey, not that I don't love it but wouldn't you want to get out of the house of the potential leader of our lynch mob before assaulting my lips?" "Hey I like danger you should know that by now." She makes a valid point. Then just as she's about to start again I don't know if it was a reflex or not but I start squeezing her ass and she starts grinding against me like crazy. Just before she starts again I see Trina's eyes go as wide as dinner plates. She must be loving this.

Then I let go and she just collapses on top of me. "What the hell was that?" she gets up and her face is bright read. I can't tell if she's embarrassed to have done that or flushed from doing it. "Sorry it's a reflex. When someone squeezes my ass get like a jungle cat in heat. So I'd suggest not doing it again. For now anyway." "Okay well I think Trina's gotten enough of a show. I've got my picnic basket and we can go when you want. I'd suggest soon because I think I heard my mom upstairs." She takes my hand and we rush out the door Trina yelling something about a threesome (gross) and my mom starts down the stairs just as we get out the door.

We get into her car and just as things are looking up my luck runs out. I left the basket on the couch when Jade attacked me. Oh my god if my mom finds it she is gonna freak. Jade probably sees the horror on my face because she gets concerned. "Tori what's wrong. You look like someone just shot your puppy." She's not far off. "I forgot the picnic basket and my mom will find it." She loosens up "So what if she finds it it's just a basket." Oh she's in for a surprise now "Weeellllll, I kinda sorta put a poem I wrote for you expressing my love for you in it to read to you after we ate." Her look goes from immense love back to concern. "Okay yeah that's a problem. If she finds out then she'll never let us see each other again." Great minds think alike "Jade I swear that if my mom found out it wouldn't matter because I finally have you for myself and no force in the universe is going to take you away from me." And back to immense love "Tori you really mean that?" "Of course I do. I love heart and soul and will never let you go." She starts crying and buries her head into my shoulder. I move us over to a bench and we just sit there with her crying while I stroke her hair.

"I don't deserve you Tori. You are the nicest, sweetest, most caring person on the planet and you deserve better than me." Hearing her say that just shocked me. How could she think she doesn't deserve me. "Jade what are you talking about. Of course you deserve me. Your Jade West the toughest, strongest, and most beautiful girl I know and I love you." She looks up at me with puffy eyes that have this twinkle that definently isn't tears. She leans up and kisses me passionately and I pull her closer avoiding her ass not wanting to start a scene in public. Not today at least. She pulls away with a smirk on her face. "What's wrong Vega, don't want me grinding on you in public." She sure comes back quick. "Not right now. There's too many people around, some other time maybe." "Well, who said they didn't like danger. Come on I want you to see something." She takes my hand and we start running.

I don't know what she wants to show me or where she's taking me but I do know this. I am with the girl I love and no matter what happens I'm not letting her go for anyone or anything.

_To Be Continued…_

**What will happen next? I don't know because I haven't thought of it yet. Ideas? I swear I won't let this happen again without fair warning. I probably wouldn't have gotten this done if I hadn't been watching iParty with Victorious and heard Sikowitz say Jade must have a sour taste. As soon as I heard that I don't know what clicked but something did and the ideas started flowing like a river of honey (oooo there's an analogy for later. Who can guess what it's gonna mean? Eh EH. Okay this is getting a little to long so just remember to check for updates semi regularly. Oh and before I forget if you have a facebook check out the recently created Jori 4ever to support Jori. Who knows the dream could very well become reality.**


	8. Chapter 8

**See I said I would post soon and I did so there. I can't decide should Cat be a lesbian or homophobic or just regular old cat. I just can't decide. So I will you my valued readers decide. Leave your choice either in the reviews or a PM and whatever gets the most votes wins. On with the story!**

_Jade's POV_

I can't believe I'm doing this. I Jade West am taking Tori Vega of all people to my sanctuary, a big hollowed out tree in the forest by the lake. My secret hideaway I use when I need to think. I used to use it when I was little when my Dad started screaming at my Mom usually about finding a bra stuffed in-between the couch cushions.

They didn't even notice I was gone most of the time. They'd either tire themselves out before I got home or I'd come back before they found out I was gone. The one time they did stop screeching at each other long enough to realize I wasn't in bed was when mom finally admitted to having an affair. It's a good thing they noticed for once because my foot was trapped in a couple of roots. Dad just sat down on the couch while mom organized a whole search party made up of the neighborhood moms and kids including Tori. She was the one who found me that day.

_Flashback Jade's POV_

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die. That was all that I could think of. Then all of a sudden she was there. Like a guardian angel. She tried to tell me something but I couldn't hear her, I was in a trance. She was beautiful. "Jade are you listening? Relax your foot and I can help you out." I did as she said and when I did she pulled a pair of scissors from her pocket. Not little kid scissors but giant meat cutting scissors. "What are you doing?" "Relax this root is weak. I can cut it with this but only if you relax your foot." She worked at it for a few minutes and finally cut my foot free. "Are you okay?" She was generally concerned about everyone, even back then. "Yeah I think so, thanks. What's your name?" She flashed me a warm smile "Victoria Vega but people call me Tori." "Thanks…Tori."_

_Jade's POV_

That was the day I fell in love with Tori Vega. The week after was when the cutting started. I couldn't get her out of my head no matter what I did. Then one day I was in the bathroom helping my mom get ready for a date and one of my dad's razors fell and went right across my arm. The second that blade hit me only one thing crossed my mind. Nothing. Not her, not my Parents divorce, just nothing. I let that thought roll around in my head for a few days and I decided. I would do it again. On purpose this time just to be sure that was what let me stop thinking about her. It helped for the next few years until I finally managed to push those feelings down into the deepest pit of my soul. After that I started dating Beck and I was happy.

At least I thought so until she came back into my life. As soon as she was up on stage at the showcase I knew it was her. I wasn't sure at first. But then when the spotlight hit her just right I saw my guardian angel once again.

Then it started again. I was with Beck now and I couldn't just leave him for her especially since she probably didn't remember me after all these years.

We finally arrived at the tree. "Tori do you recognize this place?" She looks around and her eyes go wide. "Yeah I do. This is the place where I saved a little girl who had her foot stuck in a root. Her mom said if I hadn't found her and cut her free myself and had called her instead then she would've called the police and it would've caused a huge scene." Now I gotta tell her. "Tori…. I was that little girl" "I know Jade." What how did she know. "How did you remember it was me?" She looks straight into my eyes. "I remember because that was the day I fell for you." Oh my god. "That was the day I fell for you too. I would've asked my mom to track you down or something but after everything that happened I knew if my dad found out he would take me away from my mom and then the cutting started and….." Oh shit I really just said that. "Jade what do you mean cutting?" Oh no here it comes. "Um…. Well… I kinda sorta started cutting myself after we first met so I could stop thinking about you. Then it stopped and I started dating Beck and I forgot about you… that is until you showed up at the showcase. Then it started again. I tried to stop I really did. Then it was non-stop and I decided to just end it all. But you were my guardian angel even then and if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here right now."

She looks confused and horrified and I don't know what to do. "I'm so sorry Tori." Her look softens. "Jade it's okay that's in the past and we can't focus on the past we have to look towards the future. Just do one thing for me. Show me." What "What do you mean." She looks serious now. "I mean show me the scars." Oh no. "Tori I can't. If you see them then you'll see the worst part of me and leave me. I can't live without you." "Jade I told you. Nothing no matter how bad can ever make me leave you or change how I feel about you. You could have scars all across your body and I wouldn't care. I love you and I always will.

I look her in the eyes. Her bright hazel orbs meet my fade green. "Okay, I'll show you." Slowly I roll up my left sleeve watching her as I do it. She has that same look of horror on her face. I hesitate "Jade it's okay I won't run. I promise." I take a deep breath and let it out slowly as I roll up my other sleeve and I just wait. I watch her eyes go up and down one arm then the other over and over again. "Jade I don't know what to say. There are so many." She's going to run I just know it. "Jade, I know what you're thinking but I won't run. On you anything looks beautiful."

I don't know when but I started sobbing uncontrollably. She comes over to me and she holds me again stroking my hair while I cry on her shoulder. "Shhhhh, shhhh it's okay, I'm here and I am never letting you go as long as I live." I may be a complete wreck right now but I know this. If anyone can fix me she can. Because she is the girl I love and she always will be,

_To Be Continued…_

**So what do you think so far? I think I finally know exactly where I want this story to go and nothing is stopping it from getting there not even the school board or the president of the Americas (sorry I've been watching Easy A every day for the past 2 weeks and I can probably recite it by heart.) Well R&R and again give me your votes on the cat thing and I'll work it in.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait, got the extended cut for Mass Effect 3 and was side tracked. Also I heard that after the next episode Jade and Beck get back together. I'm fine with that as long as either Jade or Tori is single so one can be broken hearted and go running into the others arms. Thanks to all who sent in opinions on how Cat will be. Santitanylover4life, Newsies73, and the 3 unknown people, I took all suggestions into account and have made my decision. It will be one of the suggestions of the unknown reviewers but only I know which so you'll have to read and find out, and Thanks to Madzilla1010 for your input (I don't normally proof read my own work my mom does even when I don't want her to except in this case where she refuses to due to the nature of the story) I will work on my skills as often as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious (I did but i was pick pocketed by a street urchin on the subway who sold it to Dan Schneider at a swap meet) I do however own Juanita and Jess.**

_Tori's POV_

_I woke up in what looked like a hospital hallway. I try to open the first door I see but I locked. I try another and it's locked too. I go down the hall trying door after door to no avail. After ten minutes I come to a black door. I can hear a heart monitor inside, a slow one._

_I open the door and there lying in a pool of her own blood is Jade, my Jade. She must have been cutting herself again. Why would she do that? Everything was going great, she had me and I had her and nothing could get in our way._

_My mind stops going a million miles a minute when all I hear is a high pitched whine. No, no she can't be dead. Not after everything that's happened. I grab Jade's body and start shaking her and yelling at her. "Wake up Jade, Please wake up. I can't live without you." I hear the door open behind me. I turn around and see my mom in the doorway. "How could you Tori? I could understand it with Trina. She's a freak and always has been but you, you were the normal one. Always caring and considerate, then you get involved with that thing there." All I can think is who the hell does she think she is. "What gives you the right to decide who's a freak and who's not? Trina may act odd sometimes but she is not a freak, and this THING has a name and her name is Jadelyn West and I love her!" She gets this Jadeish smirk on her face "I don't see how it matters now that she's a corpse."_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Jade drearily wakes up beside me. "Tori are you okay? Were you having a nightmare?" Oh thank god! "Yeah I don't know what was going on. I was in a hallway and you were in a hospital bed again all cut up and then the heart monitor stopped and then my mom came in and called you thing and… and.." Tears start pouring from my eyes. Jade tries to comfort me with her soothing words "Shhhhhhhh it's okay now, I'm right here and I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time, I promise." She always knows just what to say. "Thanks babe, I don't know where I'd be right know without you and honestly I don't ever wanna find out." "Don't worry you never will." She raises up one hand "Girl scouts honor" That gets me thinking "You were a girl scout? Ohhh do you still have the uniform?" She gives me her signature Jade West smirk "God I didn't think you were that perverted, the screaming _Yes Jade spank me harder _and _OOOHHH keep going it hurts so good _in your sleep was one thing but I had no idea you would go that far_._ Looks like I'm in for a lot in a few years."

Oh my god I know I talk in my sleep but I didn't know I said shit like that. "I did NOT say that." And there's the smirk again "Do you wanna hear the tape? After I heard _YES YES harder Jade_ I felt it was best to record it." Oh she did not. "YOU RECORDED ME?" "Yep I did. You wanna hear it or not?" There is no way "Alright let me hear it" She grabs a Dictaphone off her nightstand and hits play and in my voice I hear "Yes Jade Spank me harder…OOOHHH keep going it hurts so good… yes and while you do that Cat put it in my pussy." Oh shit I did have that dream. "That one surprised me, you gonna cheat on me with my best friend Vega?"

Oh shit I didn't think this would ever happen. "NO, no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no, I would never cheat on you. It's just after Cat told me she was bi the thought of the three of us together sounded like a good idea, at least in theory." Again with the smirk, that adorable, irresistible smirk "Well I'll keep that in mind for a future birthday if you keep that sister of yours in mind for mine." She did not just say that. "And you have the nerve to call me perverted." "What with all the stuff you seem to be into then that just gives me more reason for me to support my mom with the idea of turning the basement into a dungeon. Then again Cat just started dating that Terra chick from Karaoke–Dokey so that might be a problem." And I get an idea "Unless she gets involved." She sits up pointing her finger at me accusingly "I say again, perverted"

God I love her.

_To Be Continued…_

**For those of you wondering, I didn't make Cat a lesbian for 2 reasons. 1. The unknown reviewer was right about bi giving more side stories and 2. If I didn't have one girl in this story who wasn't gay or a homophobe my sister who critiques my chapters after only skimming instead of actually reading them would never shut up about it. I didn't make her a homophobe also for 2 reasons one of which was aforementioned and the other is because I hate cat being the villain unless it's done well and I honestly couldn't do that to Cat willingly, the birthday thing easily but evil never.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Let me apologize for taking so long I was all set to crank out 5 or six chapters just before last week while my sister was on Vacation but then our dad got hurt at work and didn't go back until yesterday and I was unable to get on the computer until now. I will try to get a few chapters up in the next few days. On another note I got no reviews on the last chapter (sad face). Anyways on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. **

_Jade's POV_

Cat sent me and Tori a text inviting us to a slumber party while her parents were out of town taking her brother for treatment in Yakama. What she forgot to mention was she invited EVERYONE in her contacts. So not only were we sleeping over but so was Beck, Andre, Robbie, Rex, Sinjin, Trina UGH, and 3 girls I'd never met.

The first was a girl named Sara. She was about 6 foot 4, had pink hair with blue streaks, skin as pale as mine, and piercings in her right eyebrow, tongue, and lower lip. The second was a blue haired Japanese girl named Nori. She was about a foot shorter than Sara and had on pants that held on just above her groin. The third was a blonde named Mia she was about the same height as Nori and was clutching what looked like a bag of medication to her chest.

All of us just sat downstairs in silence waiting for Cat to come down. I couldn't help but notice that Sara was starring at Tori for nearly twenty minutes and the whole time I wanted to get up and punch her right in the face. Ten minutes later Cat came down crying and Tori with her heart of gold instinctively got up and started trying to comfort her. "Cat what's wrong why are you crying?" When Cat looked up at her she seemed to have been crying for hours. "Terra texted me an hour ago. She said that she found someone else." As soon as those words left her mouth shot up out of her spot on the couch and had her arms around Cat trying to calm her down.

I guess she's been waiting for this to happen for a while. But Cat's head being that close to Tori's chest got me a little annoyed and Sara seemed to have the same look on her face that I did. She's defenitly gunning for my girl. I know Tori would never hurt me but that didn't mean she couldn't be manipulated. I was gonna need to keep my eye on her. After they finally got Cat to stop crying she said we should watch a movie. Beck suggested Pirates of the Caribbean, Cat said the Care Bears Movie which Nori over enthusiastically agreed to, and Tori said Batman Year One. She has a secret superhero obsession which she has started to drag me into. She has every superhero movie and tv show there is on DVD. That gives me another idea for her birthday.

Since Cat just got heartbroken we decided on the Care Bears which I wouldn't watch under any other circumstances. Well maybe one but that's irelavent. We all sat watching the movie Tori cuddled up with me gaining some peculiar looks from our friends. Cat was laying with her head in Nori's lap which Nori didn't seem to mind one bit. Yeah she's defenintly been waiting for this. We sat through about 2 hours of colorful songs and radioactive vomit rays. With Cat screaming and shoving her face into Nori's chest everytime something attacked or the book talked. When the movie ended we ordered pizza and Mia took a handful of medication that I wasn't gonna ask about. We watched a couple more movies and played some video games.

Cat passed out after a few hours and the rest of us followed suit. Sara was a little too close to Tori for my liking. I am really starting to hate this girl. Tori tied a bandana over her mouth and it took me a few minutes to figure out why. If she started saying things like she did last night and someone else is awake she would be in a whole mess of trouble.

_To Be Continued…_

**Anybody get that Nori was a comic book character I borrowed for my own purposes. What will happen next. What will Tori say? Who will hear it? Tune in next time. Same Bat-Time. Same Bat-Channel.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay new chapter! I know it's kinda really short and sadly there will not be new chapters from this Monday to the next because I'm going on vacation with no computer and no wi-fi to write and post with but have no fear I will write new chapters while I'm away and upload them all at once so expect like 2 to 4 new ones come next Tuesday. And yes I was talking about Surge I wanted to use my favorite New Mutants Character which is Mercury but as a silver girl would be a WTF moment I settled for my second favorite. I was also considering using Karolina Dean from the Runaways but I'll save her for her own story I was planning on doing later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious and I tried wishing upon a star for a week but it never worked.**

_Tori's POV at beginning of party_

We finally get to the party but what Cat forgot to mention was that she invited six other people so we were all waiting around in Cat's living room with Beck, Andre, Robbie, and 3 girls I've never met. One is this chick named Sara whose been staring at me since we got here, one is a girl named Nori, and one is a girl named Mia who had what looked like a fistful of medication in a bag.

After about ten minutes Cat rushed downstairs crying and I just couldn't help it and got up to comfort her getting me a brief sneer from Jade. She was crying because Terra broke up with her via text saying she found someone else. After hearing that Nori shot up off the couch and started comforting Cat too. She was a little too enthusiastic if you ask me, She must have a thing for Cat.

My suspicions were confirmed when we were picking movies and Nori instantly agreed with Cat, and while watching the Care Bears she cuddled with Cat on the couch and let her shove her face into her chest every time something bad happened. Jade and I got some looks from the guys because we were cuddling too. That Sara chick has been staring at me non-stop since we got here. It's really starting to freak me out.

After several uneventful hours of little kid movies, comforting a heartbroken Cat, and trying to ignore Sara's stares we all finally decide to go to bed. Nori is ecstatic because Cat wants to share a sleeping bag. Sara got a little too close but I think I'll be okay since Jade is nearby. I just hope this bandana over my mouth will keep me from talking. With so many people around I don't want to start saying things like I did last night, especially if I have that dream again and Cat hears me. It's getting pretty late so I'd better go to sleep.

_To Be Continued…_

**I know it didn't show anything new but I didn't want to leave it with some big cliffhanger and not post a new chapter for a week. Don't worry there'll be a lot more reveled when I return.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I didn't post when I said I would I lost my notebook with the chapters written in it so unless I find it the chapters will be daily, and to Newsies73 no offense but I wouldn't be impressed because me and my dad have about the same. The wall however would impress me. Also to Deceive the Rainbow, Why do I hate on Robbie? Everyone hates on Robbie it's what he's there for.**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Victorious. I do however own a small plastic cube (which I stole from math class).**

_Jade's POV_

Okay there must me something in the water around here because everyone is talking in their sleep. What they said and my response. Robbie: No Rex don't sneeze on me. Me: Again with the giant Rex dreams. Beck: Jade please take me back.Me: Yeah right. Andre: Find myself a Kiko…Make myself a Kiko date….. Me: Hasn't he dated like five girls since then. Cat: Oh Nori. Me: She bounces back quick. Nori: Oh Cat. Me: And my suspicions are confirmed Mia: No habla ingles. Me: Oooo kay weird. Sara: Tori Tori Tori Tori "snore" Tori Tori Tori Tori Me: Bitch. Tori: hade whhh ouu sop. Me: She may have her mouth covered but that came across clear as a bell.

Sara continued that for about half an hour and was lucky she stopped just as I was about to clobber her. If she goes anywhere near MY Tori I won't hesitate to pimp slap the shiznit out of her like she's Andy Warhol. I know Tori wouldn't do that to me but I can't help it. I finally find something good and this bitch is gonna try to mess it up. I gotta stop thinking about this or I'll take it out on Tori without realizing it. I know she already knows but tomorrow well go out and talk about it.

But where to go, a movie? No we can't talk there maybe the park would work. We find a nice shaded bench and I just lay everything out. I really should let her meet my mom. She was with Jess last time Tori slept over so maybe we could have dinner. Then again mom would embaress me on purpose but it would be SO worth it. You know what that's what we're doing. They wanna meet anyway so why not. Now all I have to do is survive tonight I may as well go to sleep. What's Sara gonna do molest Tori in her sleep.

_To Be Continued…_

**Foreshadowing or not? I don't know that's a bridge I'll cross when I come to it. Anyone think I should do a CatXNori Chapter or should I just do that on it's own as a crossover. R & R plz**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to Deceive the Rainbow and one guest for your reviews. I like reviews they fuel my I MA GI NA TION (makes rainbow with hands). I wasn't really sure about how I did the sleep talking. I was kinda all over the place. Anybody get the episode references? The Sara drama won't be in this chapter and maybe not the next one but she will return. I'm trying to find a good betrayal song, Suggestions? Also I know chapters have been kinda short recently and will try to make them longer. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. (Insert witty joke here)**

_Tori's POV_

Jade's seemed distant since the party. She's talked less and seemed angrier than usual. Whenever I try and ask why she just gives me that let it go look and if she does answer she just mumbles something I don't understand except the words molest and sleep. Whatever happened she doesn't wanna talk about but she will when she's ready. She always does. This week's been busy between secretly dating Jade, listening to Cat switch between weird stories about her brother eating things that aren't food and how she never expected Nori to be more than a friend but it turned out she was wrong, dealing with Jade's recent anger, getting ready for dinner with her mom, and helping decorate for the new students coming this week. This semesters theme for the new kids is scissors (try and guess who's idea got picked) so me, Cat, Robbie, Beck, Andre, and Jade were picked to decorate along with a few of the kids who just sit there and react. Jade made a whole bunch of paper scissors and Cat dragged Robbie to the office supply stores to buy real ones to stick to, well everything including Robbie's pants. Rex made a neutered joke resulting I Robbie saying his name in protest like he always does while Cat tried to yank the scissors off without cutting up his pants.

The end result, Cat ripping the crotch out of Robbie's pants and the scissors flying at me and nearly hitting me in the face. It reminded me of the fan of hammers for iCarly. That was when we saw Robbie's underwear. Not only did he still wear tightie whites but they had care bears on them. I know he's weird but that's just over the line. Then again he wore a dress to school once back in July. Ha. We spent the next four hours gluing scissors to random objects including a coconut on Sikowitz desk.

When we we're done Jade dropped me off at home so I could shower and change before dinner. I decide on the dress i wore to the prom (which I wish I could've taken Jade to) with a pair of black heels. I wait about twenty minutes until I hear a car pull up in the drive way. I expect to see Jade's Mustang outside but instead I see my moms Smart Car. Oh my god what the hell am I gonna do. She's gonna walk in and see me all dressed up and then she's gonna ask what I'm doing and then Jade's gonna show up and then my mom will see her and then she'll figure out were together and then she'll get her church group to chase us out of town with pitchforks and torches, TORCHES.

She opens the door "Hey sweety what are you all dressed up for?" That's when a car horn beeps outside. Oh thank god she didn't come in "Oh I'm just going dancing with some friends. I'll be back around eleven or so." She doesn't seem to notice my nervousness "Okay stay safe and don't be out to late." I say bye and then make a mad dash for the car. "Hey what the hell happened in there? You ran like a bat outta hell." "As you can see my mom came home early and I had to make up an excuse. If you had come in it all would've been over ending with pitchforks and torches." She looks at me like I'm insane "Well someone's being a little over dramatic. Anyway, I hope you like chicken my mom's on a fried foods kick." "That's fine by me. Mine's on a vegan kick and forces it on everyone." She laughs and we just talk for the whole drive. She seems less angry than she did earlier I guess she's been looking forward to it after all.

_To Be Continued…_

**Anyone notice the Simpsons reference in there, cause I did. Again I ask for suggestions for a betrayal song. It won't be used for a while but I just wanna decide on it now so I can build up to it.**

**All that's left to say, Good Night and Good Luck. (I think I'm gonna end all my stuff with that from now on let me know what you think.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to mr tumnes (It might work depending on how dark this story gets) Deceive the Rainbow (That's what I was going for, CAN HE SWING FROM A WEB? NO HE CAN'T CAUSE HE'S A PIG LOOK OUT HERE COMES THE SPIDER-PIG, and yes **_**NECK**_** has no personality) and an **_**Unknown **_**guest (**_**HA HA Very funny dad**_** (italics is sarcasm)). Anyways even though this story is far from over I like to plan ahead so what pairings should I do next? I wanna do either KimberXStormer or KimberXAja from Jem cause there aren't any (I don't think so anyway none have name id's and I don't feel like going through nearly 300 stories to check) LauraXCessily from X-Men cause there's only one and NicoXKarolina or MollyXKlara from Runaways. Let me know what you think by either reviewing your vote of these or by reviewing with what you'd like me to do. Also I only received one song idea . On with the story.**

**(from now on a bunch of dots means POV switch example) **

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I did own a fish once but he ran away.**

_Jade's POV_

I almost had a heart attack when I pulled up to Tori's house and saw her mom's car in the driveway. Thank god I saw it or I would've gone up and gotten us busted. Tori was freaking out most of the way there still shaken from almost getting caught, thankfully she calmed down before we reached my house. "So what exactly did your mom make? You said she's on a fried foods kick and she was making chicken but that's not a dinner on its own." Well she's not wrong "Trust me there's more than just chicken." We get up to the door and I hesitate to open it. I've been dreading this from the start. Not because I think my mom will screw it up but because of the food. We get through the door and are greeted by Jess. "Hey Jade I hope you don't mind but your mom wanted me to be here to help with the cooking. I assume this is the lovely lady you've been courting?" Did she seriously just say courting "Yes Jess this is my girlfriend Tori. Tori this is my mom's girlfriend Jess, and Jess no one has been courted since the sixteen hundred's." "I don't know Jade what if I want you to court me?" Tori says playfully "Well then I guess i really have no choice do i?" She just smiles at me with those beautiful brown eyes and those perfect teeth, it's not surprising she's never had one cavity.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When we finally get to the kitchen I can't believe what I see. Jade wasn't kidding about her mom being on a fried foods kick. Fried Chicken, French Fried, Fried Eggplant, Chicken Fried Steak, Fried Rice, and for dessert Fried Ice Cream and Fried Twinkies. I think I had a mini heart attack just looking at it all. "Hey Jadey, is this your little lady friend I've heard so much about? Nice job Jade she's quite a catch." Her mom looks so much like her just without the piercings and black hair. "Yes, yes she is. Why so surprised mom? Jealous?" Oh my god I can't believe she just said that "JADE?" And the irresistible smirk comes back. "JADE?" she says in what she claims is my voice "I don't talk like that!" she and her mom laugh and we sit down at the table and I just don't know what to eat first.

I get a little bit of everything and it's all SO good. "This food is amazing." "Well thank you Tori you're the first person Jade's brought home who's complimented my cooking. It seems Jade finally snagged a keeper." Jade shoots her mother an appreciative look. "I told you I had good taste."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The rest of the night went well. Tori and my mom seem to have hit it off. It obviously won't be this easy when I meet her mom but that's a bridge we'll cross when we get there. "Hey Tori when do you think we should tell our friends about us?" She looks at me quizzically for a minute before giving me a response. "I don't know. When do you want to tell them? I'm ready whenever you are." "Okay then I say we just get it out of the way and tell them at lunch tomorrow." Her look goes from quizzical to worried "Your sure about this. We don't have to if we don't want to." She cares a little too much sometimes "Of course I do. Why would I want to keep the greatest thing that ever happened in the history of anything a secret? You worry to much." She has a familiar look of joy on her face "Greatest thing that ever happened in the history of everything? Well don't I feel special." Even the subject of coming out to our friends doesn't stop her happiness. If anyone ever tries do that I'll kill them.

_To Be Continued…_

_**Foreshadowing? **_**Maybe, I have no idea where this story is going and I still need song ideas since I only have 3. Please give your opinion on the next story matter I enjoy reader input, it makes me better. Can you guess who the foreshadowing pertains to? I'll give you a hint. It's an HA student and it isn't Cat, or Sinjin. That's all you get.**

**All that's left to say, Good Night and Good Luck.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been busy and school started yesterday so updates won't be as frequent but I'll try for every few days if not then almost daily. Thanks to all my reviewers spezria26 (That's what I was going for.) mr tumnes (Yes, yes it would) Deceive the Rainbow (No to the ponies but yes to the moon) Gigi (Thank you for the suggestion) and an unknown guest (I know who it's gonna be and no one will expect it). On with the story.**

_Tori's POV_

Jade seems way too calm about today. This could change everything. If my mom finds out she'll mount my head on a pike, I don't know how Helen will react, she hasn't been around long enough for me to find out. What about the teachers, I don't know what I'm gonna do. We're walking up to our usual lunch table hand in hand mine of course being extremely sweaty due to intense anxiety. Just as we approach the table Jade gives my hand a reassuring squeeze and gives me a look that says 'Everything will be okay'. The first to see us is Robbie who gives us a strange look that seems to say 'aha I knew it' but he doesn't say anything. We sit down and Jade gives me one last look before she speaks "Guys we have something to tell you something." Nobody says anything they just look back and forth between us while giving Jade the same silent attention everyone does when she speaks. "Tori and I are together." She says with a sigh. It seems miss _you worry too much_ wasn't so calm herself. Cat is the first to speak "What like a couple. Oh my god you guys are so cute together." Robbie still has that same look on his face. "Ha I called it pay up Beck." Beck pulls a fifty dollar bill out of his pocket and hands it to Robbie. "Okay I admit I was wrong they are a thing." Andre remains stoic, I guess he's still processing it.

Jade gives Beck and Robbie a confused look. "How the hell did you know?" He has a look of satisfaction on his face "I saw you two in the hospital that day. I was going to see how Jade was and got there just as you decided to show your hand." That's when Andre gets up and leaves. "Andre where are you going? Whats wrong?" He looks at me with a look of pure anger on his face. "WHATS WRONG? WHATS WRONG? I'LL TELL YOU WHATS WRONG,YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELFES KILLED." Then he storms off. The others walk up behind us Jade putting her arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry babe he just needs some time to process this." She gives me a reassuring peck on the lips before I respond "But Jade he said we'd get ourselves killed. I'm scared."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Don't worry about it I'm sure he's just exaggerating." Oh HELL no he is not doing this again.

**DUNDUNDUUUUUUUUUUUUUN. Can you tell who the bad guy is. I bet you can't, but I can. Again I apologize for taking so long and will update again soon.**

'

**All that's left to say, Good Night and Good Luck.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry, I've been sick for nearly two weeks and have been drowned in school work. Thank you mbj2323 for reviewing. I'm trying to make updates more frequent since most of my free time goes into this story over my others.**

**Disclaimer: All I own is this box. Actually I rent it, I live inside a coke bottle.**

_**Bold italics means emphasis**_

_Tori's POV_

"Jade where are you going?" Why is she running after Andre? I hope she isn't going to hurt him. What did he mean by were gonna get ourselves killed? Does he know about my mom and thinks she'll find out? Would my mom really go THAT far? Do I really wanna know? Whatever it doesn't matter I have to find Jade.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

No he isn't doing this again. It's because of him I act the way I do. Last time my mom nearly died. I won't let his bullshit put Tori at risk.

_Flashback 5 years prior_

"_Jade go wash up before dinner the Harris' will be here soon." "Okay mommy." The Harris' were the new family that just moved down the street and Jade's mom finally being divorced from her dad could invite people over. 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Hi Joan how are you?" "I'm good, Let me introduce my family, this is my husband Roger, my mother Karen, and my son Andre. Andre say hello." "Hello ma'am, you have a lovely home." Ms. West couldn't help but smile. "Such a polite young man how old are you sweetie?" Andre looked nervously at his shoes. "12 ma'am." "Really? You know I have a daughter who's your age, Jadelyn come down and greet the Harris'."_

_Jade rushed down the stairs not wanting to make a bad first impression on the first people to visit her house since she was born. Even her own family was afraid of her father. But she didn't have to worry about that now. "Hi I'm Jadelyn but everyone calls me Jade." The Harris' seemed to be impressed. Good, mission accomplished. "Jade what school do you go to?" Jade hadn't expected that. "I just started going to Hollywood Arts." "Well then I guess you and Andre will be seeing a lot of each other. He just got accepted to Hollywood Arts himself."_

_As the evening went on they all discussed various things. Jade showing Andre around Hollywood Arts, their mutual love of comics and horror movies, and ….. Why Jade's mom divorced her dad. "Honestly, why would you leave a man who has enough money to support you for 3 life times?" Ms. West seemed to be greatly uncomfortable with this question but Mrs. Harris seemed too oblivious to notice. "I stopped loving him and made a __**discovery**__ about myself." "What did you discover? Are you in love with someone else? Who is he?" This woman didn't know when to let something go. "Actually yes and no I am in love with someone else but I wasn't until after I made this discovery. Maybe you heard about it in the tabloids? It was on the front page 3 months ago." Andre got a shocked look on his face. "See mom I told you it was her." Mrs. Harris suddenly looked just as shocked. "__**You're**__ the one who was under the headline extra sleeps with underage Twilight star?" Jade's mom's face went red. "Yeah I spent 3 hours trying to get her to show some emotion but nothing worked." Andre quickly got up and fleed. "Andre come back! I am so sorry he has a thing about lesbians. We have no idea where it came from. We raised him to be tolerant of others. We'll just take him and go." "It's perfectly fine, Jade did the same thing at first. He'll come around eventually." And so they left._

_About a week later Tori's mom brought a lynch mob up to Jade's house and her mom was in the hospital for a week. It turned out that Andre had told a local pastor and Tori's mom caught wind and wouldn't let that stand. That was when Jade acquired her infatuation with sicorrs and treating people like shit._

_Present_

I won't let him do it again. If he gets Tori hurt then I'll hurt him back. If she gets killed which I don't even want to think about that, I'll pay him back **IN KIND**. An eye for an eye. Jade finally catches up to Andre in the black box. "Andre I swear. If you let Tori's mom hear about this I WILL END YOU!" Andre has a look of pure fear on his face. "Jade please I need to do this." Jade is fuming by now. "Why, what could possibly make you do this?" "My aunt okay, my aunt makes me do this." Now Jade was just confused. "Why would your aunt make you call the lynch mob on lesbians?" His look went from fear to anguish "Six years ago my aunt came out as a lesbian and a friend of mine's mom heard and she spread it around town and the next thing I knew she was six feet under. I tell the pastor so he can talk to them and convince them to not come out so they won't get hurt. I was stupid and told him in person when Tori's mom heard." "If you messed it up once then why risk it again. Not only are you risking my life but Tori's too. I won't let you do that." Andre looked scared again. "Jade you don't understand I've feel terrible for what happened to your mom but if I don't do this then my family gets hurt." And she's confused again. "Andre who's gonna hurt your family?" From behind them they heard a high pithed giddy voice.

"I am Jadey."

_To Be Continued…_

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN. So what do you think? Can you tell who it is (kinda obvious, or is it)? I know Twilight didn't come out 5 years ago (unless your reading this about a year from now) but I just like making jokes at the actor's and franchise's expense. I'll give you a hint on who it is. It isn't the obvious one. There that's all you get. For some reason I decided to try writing 7 stories at once and need 3 more. Ideas? It can't be for Victorious unless it's Cori/Cade and it can't be for Monster High, X-Men, or Runaways because I already have stories going for them (The Watcher, Growing Pains, Pride High. **_**Yay self promotion**_**). So please pm or review with ideas.**

**All that's left to say, Good Night and Good Luck**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the review from tanis19 (what doctor who reference?). I'm shooting for ending this story at twenty chapters but it'll probably be way more. Maybe even an epilogue. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Why would I be doing this if I owned Victorious? Then I could just do it on TV.**

_Jade's POV_

"You?"

As I turned I recognized a familiar pink haired girl. "Sara? Why do you want Andre to rat out me and Tori?" She has a smirk on her face not unlike my own. "Simple my dear Jadelyn. I do it for Tori." What is she getting at "What do you want with Tori?" "Simple, you have her and I want her." Okay now I'm really mad "How are you going to get her if her mom lynches her?" Her expression goes from a smirk to Kristen Stewart face. "Well she loves you and why not you're a piece. But that means no amount of flirting and forcing myself on her will make her leave you and if I can't have her then no one can." This bitch is fucking crazy "Okay that explains ratting us out but you only met her a couple weeks ago. Why did you do it before that." "Cat." What "Cat? You had a thing for Cat?" and back to the smirk "No you idiot that would be incest." Incest? "Wait you and Cat are-" "Sisters yes, twins in fact." Twins? They look nothing alike. "I know what you're thinking. How can they be twins when they look nothing alike? We're fraternal twins. We were born together but we look different." Since when does Cat have a twin sister? Well since birth obviously "Why didn't Cat ever tell me she had a sister? I'm her best friend." "I assume you know Cat isn't exactly right in the head. Well I have worse than just ADD. I have multiple personalities." This can't be good. "What do you mean multiple personalities?" "I have four. Right now I'm who I normally am, Sara. Personality two and the weakest one is an Irish Monster Hunter named May O'Reily. Number three is Cat except spelled with a K, and four well I assume Cat's told you stories about her_ brother_."

Holy shit. "Okay, that explains how you know her but not why you lynched lesbians because of her." "To even her odds, this is California. It's full of homosexuals. How easy could it be for Cat of all people to find someone who understands her and care's for her without help? Sometimes I tell Mrs. Vega but sometimes I do it myself. I heard about Andre's personal problem and I had my dad's armory key he's a paranoid ex-marine don't ask, I decided to boost her chances. I've been trying for years to set her up with Nori. Then to help keep them together I crammed my other personalities into the deepest depths of my psyche and enrolled at Hollywood Arts to keep an eye on them. She doesn't even know I'm here." This bitch is crazy. "Don't try to stop me Jade. You have no chance"

I ran off to find Tori totally forgetting about Andre and his bullshit. Sara thinks she's gonna rat us out to Tori's Parents. Well I won't give her the chance.

_To Be Continued…_

**So… shocking? Disappointing? Disashocking? I'm kinda worried this is getting like a soap opera with the evil twin thing. Comments? Questions? Suggestions? All are welcome.**

**All that's Left to say, Good Night and Good Luck**


	18. Chapter 18

**This was meant to be posted the same day as the last one but I got side tracked. I'm working on the next chapter already and I know where I want to go with this. I'm going to the Big E today in Massachusetts so I won't post anymore today. I'll post more tomorrow. Also I've been thinking this is getting like a soap opera with the **_**Evil Twin**_** and whatnot but I don't really care. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Doing this depresses me every time.**

_Tori's POV_

I've been running around the school for what seems like hours and I still haven't found Jade. My thoughts were interrupted when someone slammed into me. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING I'M TRYING TO FIND MY…Jade." Finally I found her. "Jade are you okay? What happened?" She has a look of relief on her face. "Tori, thank god. Look I know you're gonna think I'm crazy but we need to tell your parents… about us." Did she seriously just say that? "You're right I do think you're crazy. My mom would kill me. Or worse she'd kill you. I'd kill myself anyway if that happened. I can't live without you." She picks herself up and responds with the most passionate kisses in the history of everything. "Babe I know you're scared but trust me it'll all work out." She has totally fucking lost it. "You don't understand. My mom is BAT…SHIT…CRAZY! Do you understand me?" She looks really serious now. "I understand completely. But honestly do you really want to be a nervous wreck in your own home? The sooner we tell her the sooner your mind will be at ease." What is wrong with her? "No it won't because then I'll be worried about getting smothered in my sleep or stabbed in the shower." Why won't she get it through her head? "Tori if you love me then please trust me." I've never seen Jade this desperate. "Fine Jade I'll do it. I'll come out to my parents." "No Tori WE'LL come out to your parents. I'll be there with you every step of the way." Okay we're really doing this. I don't know what will happen but I don't care as long as when all is said and done and the dust settles I still have Jade at my side.

_To Be Continued…_

**So... Comments, Questions, suggestions? All are welcome. I'm still looking for story ideas. Why is it every time I ask for suggestions for things I only get like 1? Tomorrow will be an epic battle like Genghis Khan versus the Easter Bunny (Epic Rap Battles of History Rule! ****)**

**All that's left to say, Good Night and Good Luck. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I assume most of you saw the Wanko's Warehouse episode. Best Part "Why did you want to lick the laser beam? You wanted to know what flavor it is didn't you." *Cat nods head* LOL. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: %$##& %#$&%$%#^&#%#%&$$&#^&*$% (Comic book swearing). I hate writing these things.**

_Tori's POV_

I'mgonnadiei'mgonnadiei'mgonnadie. I am going to die. I am going to die a slow painful death at the hands of my own mother.

_Flashback_

_Jade and I have been standing outside the front door for the last fifteen minutes. "I don't think I can do this. I can't tell her. My dad sure, Trina no problem, but not her." I have no idea how she's so calm about this. "Tori don't worry. Whatever chiz your mom throws at us we'll handle together. You're not alone and you never will be as long as there's still breath in my lungs." She gives me a reassuring smile and we open the door. My mom and dad are on the far couch while Trina has two places for us on the other one. Jade needs to help me to the couch as my legs have suddenly turned to stone. After a few breathing exercises I finally speak. "Mom, Dad, Trina we have something to tell you guys." Trina looks at us with a knowing smirk, Dad looks worried, and I think mom might me putting the pieces together already. "Jade and I are dating." Dad seems shocked, Trina just smiles and mom is giving us an intense K-Stew face. After about five minutes of silence jade finally speaks. "Mrs. Vega are you okay?" she said nothing and then Trina spoke. "Well I'm happy for both of you. Honestly I saw this coming for a long time." Then Dad "This is a bit of a shock but your mother and I support you fully. Right honey?" Oh shit "No I do not support this. I will not allow BOTH of my daughters to be MONSTERS." She grabs my Dads gun off of his belt and points it straight at Jade_

"_Holly what are you doing? Give me back my gun." "No I won't let this freak corrupt my daughter." I knew this would happen. "Mom she didn't corrupt me. I've been in love with Jade since the moment I met her. It was me not her." She seems confused "No it had to be her. But killing her will only hurt you the victim. But if I kill you it'll DESTROY her." She turns the gun on me._

_Current Time_

So the story catches up to us in real time and I'm about to die. "Goodbye Tori, you always were my favorite." Trina shouts hey and I close my eyes waiting for the worst but all I hear is a thud. When I open my eyes Jade is in front of me and my mom is on the floor. "No one messes with my girl. EVER. Mr. Vega arrest her." As my dad pulls out the cuffs a shot rings out and thanks to dad's bullet proofing the entire house the bullet ricochets around the room while we all hit the floor until it hits the chandaleir cord. Mom happens to be directly under it. "DAD CALL AN AMBULANCE."

_To Be Continued…_

**(Insert evil laugh here,) I love cliff hangers. Actually it's like in video games when you hate a weapon unless you're the one wielding it. Can't wait for iShock America. It's gonna be epic.**

**All that's left to say, Good Night and Good Luck.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I am amazed at the number of followers on this story. I get two or three with every chapter. Thanks to the guests who reviewed. For the first one Sara will be back and get her comeuppance later and to the second one that is probably one of if not the most enthusiastic review I've gotten so thank you. Also the disclaimer thing won't make sense unless you watch Wizards of Waverly Place (which I also don't own) so keep that in mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and if I ever meet any of the owners of anything I've written about they're getting an extreme Harper stare.**

_Tori's POV_

"Come on we need to get the chandelier off of her." I can't believe that just happened "Tori don't she's probably full of glass. If we pull out a piece cutting an organ on major artery she'll probably die." How did she know that? "How do you know that?" "I was a cutter remember? It helps to know what you can and can't cut to prevent death." I never thought her cutting would be a good thing "Do you think you can tell which ones?" "Yeah but I don't think have enough gauze in my emergency kit to stop the bleeding." She has an emergency kit? "You have an emergency kit?" "Yeah in my car, I have it in case I crash or accidently re-open a wound." At least she thought ahead "Dad did you call 911?" I ask as he comes back from the kitchen "Yeah an ambulance is on its way." "Good, do we have any gauze?" "No your mom used the last of it last week after Trina hit me in the face with a putter again." Thank you Trina.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Finally we hear sirens outside. The paramedics work carefully for about half an hour removing most of the glass. Most of it missed her face and neck but it nailed her right in the radial and femoral arteries. They tied her limbs off and managed to get her out. Mr. Vega goes along in the ambulance leaving Trina Tori and I to talk to the police and clean up the mess. Trina did most of the talking while I helped Tori comprehend what the fuck just happened. "She tried to shot me, and you. I told you this would happen. Granted I didn't expect her to be crushed under the chandelier but I also forgot that my dad bullet proofed EVERYTHING!" After about an hour of her crying and me holding her telling her everything would be alright her dad got back. "Dad how is she?" Trina asked whilst sweeping up chandelier coated in mom blood. "She'll be okay. She's covered in cuts and most of her bones are broken so she's in a full body cast but she should make a full recovery followed by a stay in the state pen." After a few minutes of silence Tori finally manages to speak. "Did you find your gun?" "No but you know what the weird thing is? My gun is in my locker at the station. The one on my belt was the unloaded backup I keep in my nightstand. I haven't loaded the thing in years." At that Tori tensed up. "Maybe you just started loading it and got distracted." Why does she seem so nervous? "Babe are you okay? You seem kinda nervous." "Well excuuuuuuuuuse me princess. My mom just tried to shot not only me but the love of my life so excuse me if I'm kind of on edge!" _The Love Of Her Life_ "Tori it's okay, I'm just worried. A psycho just tried to shot the girl I love and I don't really appreciate it when people do that." "Sorry Jade it's just I expected this to happen. I'm just relieved that we're both okay." We hug but I can't get it off my mind. Why did she tense up at the mention of the backup gun? I don't know but I'm gonna find out.

_To Be Continued…_

**This and the next chapter were meant to be one but I figured the next one should really stand out on its own based on the necessity to the story. That and I wanna watch the premiere of Arrow.**

**All that's left to say, Good Night and Good Luck.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for not updating in so long. I've been really busy with school and shit. Hopefully I'll be back in the swing of things soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Jade's POV_

After we'd gotten everything cleaned up and we'd changed and showered (Though I declined Jade's offer of showering together) we all went to the hospital to see mom. As we drive to the hospital all I have on my mind are two things. Partially on Jade's notion of showering together. I love her but it's still a little soon for that though I was very tempted. But manly I'm thinking about the gun. One time I forgot to unload it and this happens. I haven't thought about it in years.

_Flashback_

_I've lost track of how many times I've been here on my bed. My dad's revolver open in my hand, a single bullet contained within I spin it Russian Roulette style, not seeing where the bullet lands. I cock it and place it too my temple just like I do every night before I go to sleep. Just like I've done every night since that day._

_Flashback within a Flashback_

_**Dad had just been promoted to captain and was next in mind for commissioner. As a high ranking cop he made a lot of enemies. This was the first time any of them actually hit him where he lived. Two guys broke in looking for him but he was out on patrol. Mom and Trina were tied up in the corner while I was held by one guy with a pistol (My dad's spare) to my head while the other guy kept his sawed off trained on the door. Dad got home an hour later and was forced to the couch.**_

"_**We finally found you, the guy who killed our sister." Dad looked around confused.**_

"_**What are you talking about?"**_

"_**Our sister Liz, you sent her to the chair." I could see the proverbial light bulb go on.  
**_

"_**You mean Liz "The Legs" Grande? I lead the force to her I didn't make the arrest."**_

"_**That doesn't matter. If it weren't for you she'd still be alive. She never played to get even she played to win. So were gonna kill them and make you watch. Starting with the little one." The guy cocks the gun and I wait for deaths embrace but it never comes. With them distracted dad took the opportunity to take them down. Apparently the gun had only been loaded with ,you guessed it, one bullet.**_

_Previous Flashback_

_After that I started thinking about just how lucky I was. Usually getting the parts I auditioned for, always having my crushes fall head over heels for me, never being badly hurt. I decided to really test my luck. So every night for months now I've loaded that gun with the same bullet and fired. I guess Numbuh 362 was wrong after all. Luck can last forever._

_Real Time_

Until today. I would always unload it and put the bullet in my desk before returning the gun but at the time I was on sleep meds for my insomnia so I forgot to unload it. That was also the day I'd first met Jade so it was the last time I tried it too. Now dad and Trina are worried about mom, Jade is worried about me, and I don't know what I'm gonna do.

_To Be Continued…_

**Honestly I got the luck thing from Orphan in X-Force. Which I also don't own or KND.**

**All that's left to say, Good Night and Good Luck.**


End file.
